For You
by thequietwriter
Summary: And that's how it was. Despite the promises to not smile if they didn't want to, they could never tell the whole truth. A oneshot about the relationship between Sakura and Fai during the Infinity Arc.


**For You**

Takes place during the Infinity Arc of the manga. Spoilers for anime watchers and for those not caught up with more recent chapters as of the date this is published.

* * *

As the rain began to fall from the dark gray sky, she couldn't help but think it was all too appropriate. Her darkened eyes stared up at the clouds directly above her and she felt yet another pang in her heart: a little more of Sakura was breaking.

She glanced at the apartment window to see that Syaoron was still there, waiting. The Syaoron that wasn't hers. The Syaoron that was meant for an original. She looked away. Seeing him reminded her of who she was and what she had to do, and that wasn't a pleasant thought. But not doing it would be even worse.

And so staring at the quickly muddying ground in the rained seemed much more a pleasant thing to do. She knew everyone was concerned- but right now, at this very moment, that didn't matter. Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked back to see him watching her.

"Princess, are you coming inside?" The other Syaoron asked.

Sakura shook her head, unwilling to speak. Silence was so much more comforting that any speech right now.

"But, Princess – you'll get sick. Please come in. Out of the rain." She didn't want to turn back and see his worried face. It was just too similar. But a much better face than the one he'd be making if she couldn't manage–

"Please don't wait up for me. I like it here." And it was true. The night's darkness in addition to the sullen mood of the rain was perfect.

"But–"

"Please, Syaoron-kun. Just let me," sit here and fall to pieces.

After a moment of silence he returned indoors, and Sakura found herself letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. This Syaoron always made her feel uncomfortable. And it wasn't even his fault, which made her feel all the worse. Her mind flashed back to the conversation she had with Fai the other night. Fai, who never gave an answer to _that_ dilemma, but a comforting hand. Right before his already depressed demeanor changed to shock – even if it was only for a moment.

Hearing footsteps again, she returned her eyes to the ground. "Syaoron-kun, I don't want to go inside."

"Then it's fortunate that I'm not Syaoron, isn't it?" Fai's voice reached out. Sakura turned to see _ him_ standing there, arm holding an umbrella. She gave a soft smile they both knew she didn't mean before looking back and the ground.

"I was just thinking about you," she spoke quietly. He didn't reply. Instead, a moment later she was surprised to find that the rain had stopped. Fai had sat next to her, sharing his umbrella over her head. "Thank you. But I don't want to go inside."

"In that case, it's fortunate I brought an umbrella, right?"

She shrugged noncommittally.

"I won't make you come inside, Princess, but I also don't want you to get sick. So please take it. I'll go back now if you want."

"No. You can stay." Neither of them needed to say it, but they both understood. With Fai, things were different. With him–

"How about we go somewhere else then? Somewhere dry where we won't be around the others?"

And it was hard to sum it up in a few words _why_ it was that way. But with the rain pounding down around them, they both just seemed to kind of... fit.

"For you, Fai-san." And so he stood and reached out his hand to her, pulling her off the bench. And they walked, not really knowing where they were going. She wondered if that was how Fai felt. Sakura knew she felt that way sometimes, but despite her depression she still had a firm goal in mind. She would keep everyone safe. Especially_ him._

Reaching a park they found a covered swing that they sat on together, slowly rocking back and forth, wishing many things didn't have to be the way they were.

"Princess, let's talk. It doesn't have to be about what you're thinking about, though it could be if you want to. Just fill up the silence."

She wondered if the silence really felt that awkward. After all, the sound of the rain hitting the rain above her was comforting. "Talk? About what I wonder."

"About anything. Why do you want to be out in the rain?"

"Because it matches," she answered readily.

"Matches?"

"It matches me. Us."

"Ah," he sighed, wanting to be able to tell her that she was wrong – that she shouldn't feel so down, but knowing just how right the girl was. "But the rain makes people sick," he tried instead. "And I know you want that, do you? If you get sick can you still do what you told me you need to do?"

"I suppose not."

They sat in thought, each knowing parts of each other's secrets without the other knowing. Each wondering if the other even knew the truth for themselves.

They would have accepted the irony of it all if they only had known.

"Princess–"

"Sakura. Please call me Sakura."

"Sakura-san"

She looked up at him, trying to read the dark look in his remaining eye. "Yes?

"I'm beginning to wonder what is is you really know."

"I could say the same. I wonder if Fai-san knows what is going to happen."

"I don't. Is there a reason you think I might know?"

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back into the swing. "Because," it's_your_ curse. "I can't say. But if you say you don't, I'll believe you."

"You shouldn't trust me so easily."

"I doesn't matter, I trust you on this."

It was Fai's turn to lean back. Feet pushing against the ground, he catalyzed the the swing into motion. He didn't need words to express his worry. Sakura understood that Fai knew more than he was letting on. It was understandable that her trust hurt him.

"I trust..." She began again, "I trust you even though you don't believe you deserve it. Because I know that you'd never want to hurt me. That's why... why I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" His eye opened, confused. "For what?"

"You'll understand when the times comes."

And that's how it was. Despite the promises to not smile if they didn't want to, they could never tell the whole truth. Some agenda's were more important than that, even if they were dying to confide in one another.

And that was okay.

"Are you ready to go back?"

Because they both understood that simple fact.

"Maybe when the rain stops."

Even if it was hidden under layers of lies and truth.

"It should clear soon."

There was still a strong connection.

"Okay. I'll come."

For you.


End file.
